Darkness, Shadow and Vampire
by Trekker21
Summary: Tentation. Edward quitte Bella, qui tombe en dépression. Elle enchaîne les tentatives de suicide, et son père désespère. Renée ne peut pas la reprendre, elle suit Phil à travers le monde. Bella partira à Fell's Chuch, voir sa cousine, Elena... B/D
1. Prologue

**Un petit crossover que je gardais depuis six mois dans un coin de la mémoire de mon ordinateur. Déjà deux chapitres après celui-ci.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Résumé :

_Se situe dans Tentation. Edward quitte Bella, qui tombe en dépression. Elle enchaîne les tentatives de suicide, et son père désespère. Renée ne peut pas la reprendre, elle suit Phil à travers le monde. C'est alors qu'une idée est votée : Bella partira à Fell's Chuch, voir sa cousine Elena. _

Pologue:

- Bella !

- J'arrive !

- Dépêche-toi ! Tu vas être en retard ! Ton avion décolle dans cinq minutes !

- J'arrive ! Je suis là, papa !

- Mais où étais-tu ?

- Je suis allée valider mon billet.

- Bon, je dois te laisser. Tu te souviens, hein ? Tante Judith va te récupérer à l'aéroport.

- Oui, je sais ! tu me l'a déjà dit cent fois !

- Bon… Ben, je te revois dans deux mois.

- Au revoir papa !

Je me laissais porter dans le flot de la population, me menant vers la piste, où venait d'atterrir notre avion. Un homme nous fit passer, et nous fûmes rapidement dans les escaliers menant dans l'engin. Comme j'étais dans les premières, je pus choisir ma place sans problème. M'asseyant dans les rangs les plus proches, je sortis mes écouteurs et lançais ma musique. Ce séjour loin de chez moi promettait d'être long… Au moins, je reverrais Elena. La dernière fois remonte d'il y a cinq ans. Beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, mais nous restions en contact. Pas poste ou pas mail. Mais je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles depuis quelques mois. Je savais juste qu'elle était revenue ressemant de Paris.

L'avion continua de se remplir, puis, lorsque tous les passagers furent assis, il décolla, m'emmenant loin de ce que je connaissais.

* * *

**C'est très court, hein ?**

**Mais bon, en même temps, ce n'est un (petit) prologue, alors...**

**Non, pas satisfaits ? Bon, je vais poster le premier chapitre tout à l'heure, alors. Vous pourrez juger. **

_**D'ici là, si vous ne laissez pas de trace de votre passage, je fais en sorte que l'avion de Bella se crache, et il n'y aura pas d'histoire du tout.**_

**Amicalement (quand-même), **

**Trekker  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Toutes les quatre

**Me revoilà ! Aprsè plusieurs jours sans pouvoir poster le moindre chapitre, j'ai enfin réussi ! Youpi ! **

**Merci à celles qui ont posté des commentaires. Voici le premier chapitre,avec un peu de retard dû au problème d'hébergement du site Fanfic. Je suppose que vous avez toutes vécues ça... Esmée, j'espère que tu y trouveras moins de fautes d'orthographe ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Toutes les quatre

_Elena POV :_

J'avais décidé, d'un commun accord avec Meredith et Bonnie, de faire le rite de cette dernière, afin de savoir avec qui je me marierais. J'étais toute seule, dans la salle à manger de Bonnie. Les aboiement de Yang-Tsê troublaient le silence. J'attendais minuit, après avoir mit la table pour une personne. Je ne distinguais rien dans la pièce, qui était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule la bougie sur la table baignait quelques mètres dans son faible halo de lumière. Elle permettait néanmoins de percevoir les traits de la personne en face de moi, le jeune homme que j'avais vu dans le gymnase. Rassemblant tout mon courage pour ne pas faire apparaître de trémolos dans ma voix, j'insistais :

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Allez-vous-en.

Il se leva, et s'approcha de moi, me stoppant dans mon élan de fuite, et me prenant la main, il lança :  
- Venez avec moi, Elena.  
- Non, s'il vous plaît…

Il insista encore, et je me débattais de plus belle.

- Elena, je vous en prie.

- Non, non, je ne veux pas...

Avant qu'aucun de nous n'aie eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, une autre personne fit irruption dans la pièce. Je ne la reconnut pas tout de suite.  
- Elena ?  
- Bella ? Bella c'est toi ?

Sa voix, pourvue d'un léger accent, trahissait beaucoup de joie et de surprise. Peut-être ne m'avait-elle pas reconnue immédiatement. L'inconnu sembla confus, et se recula, afin de dévisager l'adolescente que venait d'arriver. Je me jetais dans les bas de mon amie d'enfance me soustrayant ainsi à l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi.  
- Bella ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?  
- Tu ne te souvenais pas je j'arrivais de Washington aujourd'hui ?  
- Si mais… Tu ne devrais pas être chez nous ?  
- Tante Judith m'a dit que je trouverais ici… Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

Elle s'écarta de moi, puis son regard fit la navette entre moi et l'inconnu.  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- Personne. C'est quelqu'un qui s'est invité ici, et qui allait repartir.

Je lui jetais un regard noir, auquel il répondit avec arrogance. Puis son attention se reporta à nouveau vers Bella. Il se mit à sourire, avant de se tourner vers moi.  
- Eh bien, je m'en vais… Pour l'instant.

Il prit sa main, et y déposa un léger baiser, et Bella rougit. Puis il repartit, sans bruit, comme il était venu. Quelques secondes après sont départ, je repris enfin l'usage de la parole.  
- Tu le connais ?  
- Non mais… Il me fait un peu penser à quelqu'un…  
- Un petit ami ?

Derechef, elle se mit à rougir, répondant à l'affirmative à ma question.  
- Non ! C'est vrai ! Bella a un petit ami !  
- Avais.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Il… a dût déménager, alors il a préféré couper les ponts.

On ressentait une énorme peine dans ce qu'elle disait. La séparation avait due être douloureuse. Surtout pour elle. D'ailleurs, une larme commença à perler au coin de son œil. De mon index, je la chassais délicatement.  
- Je suis désolée, Bella., je…  
- Non, c'est rien, je t'assure.  
- Juré ?  
- Juré. Je suis aussi venue ici pour l'oublier.  
- Je comprends. Tu restes deux mois, c'est ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu vas voir, ça va passer super vite ! Viens, je vais te présenter à mes amies !

L'entraînant par la main, nous sortîmes dehors. Bonnie criait après son chien, et Meredith riait. Yang-Tsê, lui, aboyait derrière une chouette. Lorsqu'elle nous virent, Bonnie attrapa son pékinois qui jappait toujours, et s'approcha timidement de nous.  
- Meredith, Bonnie, j'aimerais vous présenter Bella, qui vient d'une ville près de Seattle, à Washington.  
- Bonjour !  
- Bella, voici Meredith…  
- Salut !  
- Et Bonnie.  
- Enchantée.

Les filles commencèrent à lui poser tout un tas de questions, et nous dûmes rentrer à l'intérieur pour ne pas attraper froid. Bella avait tellement changé ! On voyait bien que la séparation avec son petit ami l'a beaucoup affecté. Puis, vu l'heure tardive, il fut décidé que Bella dormirait avec nous. Je sentais que Bella plaisait leur beaucoup. Mais je pense qu'une virée dans les magasins lui ferait du bien, vu sa garde-robe. Mais elle était enfin là, depuis le temps que je l'attendais.

ooOOoo

Bella POV :  
Le lundi suivant, je m'étais présentée au lycée de la ville, pour avoir mon emplois du temps. Je partageais tous mes cours avec Elena, sauf en maths et en chimie. L'accueil, fut plus enthousiaste encore que celui de Forks l'année précédente. Je me sentis rapidement à mon aise. Le fait que ma cousine soit aussi la « Reine du lycée » était aussi pratique. Je restais souvent avec elle, ou Meredith et Bonnie, nous étions devenues de bonnes amies. Elena passait beaucoup de temps avec nous mais rejoignait dès qu'elle le pouvait Stefan, son amoureux. Son amour pour elle me rappelait en tout point celui que m'avait porté Edward, avant de me lâcher. J'espère simplement qu'il ne va pas faire de même avec elle. Il y avait bien quelques détails qui m'intriguaient chez cet adolescent : sa peau, froide et blanche me rappelait celle des vampires, ainsi que sa manière de se mouvoir. Mais la couleur verte de ses yeux me prouvait le contraire. Stefan était tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. N'empêche que…  
- Bella ! Tu rêves ?  
- Hum ? Ah oui, je me demandais en quoi j'allais me déguiser.

En effet, j'aidais Meredith et Bonnie à la préparations de la fête d'Halloween, en décorant le gymnase en Maison Hanté, attraction phare de la soirée prévue dans quelques jours. Nous étions toutes les quatre dans le gymnase du lycée, à installer la structure de la Maison.  
- Et ici, est-ce que je met le passage plutôt à gauche, ou à droite, vers le fond ?  
- Je pense qu'à gauche serait bien… Fais voir.

J'ajustais les panneaux qui délimitaient les salles. Ils étaient lourds, mais facilement transportables.  
- Comme ça ?  
- Mmmm… Non, ça rapetisse trop la Salle des Tortures… Essaie plus au fond… Comme ça ! Ne bouge plus !

Bonnie arriva pour m'aider à fixer les panneaux. Lorsque la structure fût entièrement montée, nous passâmes à la décoration. Déchargeant les cartons du coffre de l'utilitaire que le concierge nous avait prêté pour l'occasion, nous nous répartîmes les tâches. J'installais le squelette à l'entrée du gymnase, il réagira aux mouvements des premiers venus. Puis je posais les fausses toiles d'araignée dans tous les coins, au plafond… Une table, au centre fut dressée, pour accueillir les boissons et les friandises. Certaines seront piégées, comme des bonbons au poivre, ou aux parfums étranges… Il y aura de la grenadine salée, ou encore pimentée.

Lorsque tout fut enfin prêt, quelques semaines plus tard, nous pûmes nous occuper de nos déguisements. Elena s'était chargée, lors d'une virée shopping, de me trouver une longue robe noir de style gothique, à la pointe de la mode, qui soulignait la finesse de la taille par un corset noir. Elena me rappelait Alice, parfois. Autant pour son sens de la mode que pour sa spontanéité. J'avais beau refuser de porter une robe pareille, mais elle insista,et réussit à me convaincre. Le soir venu, elle m'aida à me préparer, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elena dévala les escaliers, pour aller ouvrir. Stefan était lui aussi déguisé, en une interprétation de Dracula, ce que accentua mes soupçons quant à sa vraie nature. Il sembla si naturel, dans ce costume !  
- Stefan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
- Hein ? Excuse-moi, je suis un peu dans la lune, aujourd'hui… Tu es très belle, Elena !  
- Merci.

Elle se mit à rougir, et il à sourire. Puis ils se mirent à se regarder dans les yeux, avec une intensité incroyable.

* * *

** Suite prochainement, elle est déjà écrite.**

**Si vous ne laissez pas de reviews, Yang-Tsê bouffera Bella (c'est nul, hein ?)  
**

**Bisous**

**Trekker21**


	3. Chapter 2:Quelque chose de particulier

**Hello ! **

**Tout d'abord, je tenais à l'excuser platement, pour la longue attente de ce nouveau chapitre. Pour me faire (un peu) pardonner, le prochain sera pour ce week-end.**

**Merci à Helimoen** (La grande question ! Je ne sais pas encore mais peut-être que je vais les faire revenir. Mais avant longtemps...)**, Hatsuline** (le bel inconnu revient en force pour ce chapitre ! :D)**, Mrs Esmée Cullen **(plus de peine dans ce chapitre ? )**, Marie** (Contente que ça te plaise. J'aime aussi ce couple, et j'avais envie de sortir un peu de Twilight. Ce chapitre te donnera un meilleur préavis sur ce que ressent Bella ?)**, Roselia001 **(ça viens bien des livres. en revanche, il y aura quelques clin d'œil à la série...)** , Ptitcoeurfragile **(j'aime, ton pseudo... Si mimi...)**, Emichlo et maillart gwenaelle **(Vas-y, lâches-toi ! ça fait toujours du bien ! )** pour vos reviews (et votre patience mise à rude épreuve ! )**

**Je ne vous fait pas languir plus longtemps !**

* * *

_Elle se mit à rougir, et il à sourire. Puis ils se mirent à se regarder dans les yeux, avec une intensité incroyable._

Chapitre 2 : Quelque chose de particulier

_Bella's POV:_

- Euh… On y va ?

Nous montions tous les trois dans la Porche de Stefan, mais je me sentais de trop dans cette voiture. Il fallait vraiment que je m'occupe de m'en acheter une, prochainement. L'orage tonnait, donnant une atmosphère tendue au possible, sombre et surnaturelle. Nous descendions de la voiture, une fois arrivés, pour croiser un groupe de monstres en tout genre, zombies, loups-garous, sorcières, vampires. Sous un chapeau pointu, je reconnu tout de suite Meredith.  
- Bella ? Toi aussi, tu t'es déguisée en sorcière ?  
- Apparemment. Où est Bonnie ?  
- Elle est déjà dans la Salle de la Druidesse.  
- Oh. Tout se passe bien, de son côté ?  
- Oui. Elle et Lyman ont déjà foutu les pétoches à un groupe de secondes, et à deux joueurs de l'équipe de foot.  
- C'est génial.  
- C'est la salle qui a le plus de succès ce soir !  
- Tu m'étonnes !  
- Qui l'aurait crû ? Tu devrais aller la voir !  
- Tu as raison. Tu m'y accompagne ?  
- Bien sûr ! Entre sorcières !

La salle dans laquelle se tenait Bonnie était, je pense, la mieux réussie de toutes. Lugubre à souhait. Nous fûmes rejoint par Matt déguisé en gorille et Jenny, qui incarnait une diablesse. Bonnie était vêtue d'une grande toge blanche, ainsi que d'une cape sombre. A sa ceinture était accrochée une sorte de serpe, et quelques branches de houx. Elle récitait des incantations dans un langage inconnu, du latin ou du celte. C'était vraiment bluffant. Tout le monde se précipitait pour mieux voir son sacrifice, lorsque Lyman se redressa brusquement, en hurlant. Un diable s'évanouit. J'eus peur, et Meredith aussi. Le moment de surprise passé, je me mis à rire, aussitôt accompagné d'une Faucheuse, puis de Matt, Merdith, Stefan et Elena, qui venaient d'arriver ici.  
Puis, j'allai au buffet, afin de prendre quelque chose à boire. Je pris un verre et le remplis moi-même de grenadine, et choisis mes bonbons avec grand soin.  
- Le noir te va très bien.

Je me retourne, pour me retrouver près de la Faucheuse de tout à l'heure, qui cachait l'homme que j'avait vu chez Bonnie, le soir même de mon arrivée.  
- Qui es-tu ?  
- Je m'appelle Damon. Et toi, tu dois être Bella ?

Je hochais la tête, complètement subjuguée pas ses yeux noirs. Il souriait, puis commenta à s'approcher de moi. Il me prit lentement la main et s'attira contre lui.  
- Je suis sûr que tu as envie de m'embrasser…

Sa voix était envoûtante, et imposait que l'on lui obéisse. Je sentis lentement une sorte de sommeil m'envelopper, je n'étais plus maître de les gestes. Soudain, je reprit connaissance, par je ne sais quel moyen, et me dégagea de son emprise.  
- Hé ! Lâchez-moi !

Comme il ne réagissait pas, lui mis une claque sonore sur la jour. ne répondit rien, mais massa sa joue devenue légèrement rosée avec la paume de sa main. Il devait être vraiment surpris, et avait enfin perdu son sourire. Ses yeux brillaient farouchement, et il était agacé. Puis il parti, non sans me lancer un regard de défi. Je déglutis. Il était incroyablement séduisant, j'avais envie de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux qui avaient je ne sais quel éclat animal.

Il me rappelait les Cullen, avec… comme de la convoitise dans les yeux. Un peu comme Edward. Mais Damon ne se cache pas. Il s'assume, et est trop sûr de lui. C'était un séducteur, et je ne serais pas étonnée du nombre de ses conquêtes et de son succès auprès de la gente féminine. Il plaît et il le sait.  
S'il était un vampire, je pense que je n'aurais pas fait long feu. Il me rappelait Stefan, dans sa manière de se mouvoir, de parler avec ce même accent. Lui aussi venait d'Italie, j'en étais sûre. Je ne serais pas étonnée que se soit son cousin. Ou même son frère. En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air très humain. Il éprouvait un énorme sentiment de supériorité, très perceptible. Je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais l'impression d'être en danger quand il était là. J'avais l'impression d'être une proie.

Elena's POV  
Bella avait insisté pour venir avec moi à la pension. Elle m'inquiétait, je dois le dire. Elle semblait stressée. Pour ma part, je trouvais qu'elle gérait bien sa séparation avec son petit ami. Quel culot, de la plaquer ainsi ! Quoique… L'autre soir, j'avais cru l'entendre sangloter dans son lit. Je n'avais pas intervenue, car j'avais comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas afficher sa tristesse en publique. Elle voulait se montée forte.  
Se garant sur le bas coté de la route, nous entrions dans la grande bâtisse.  
- Stefan ?

Je poussais la porte de sa chambre et y entrais, Bella sur mes talons.  
- Elena !  
- Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien et toi ? Oh, bonjour Bella ! Que fais-tu ici ?  
- Salut. Je… voudrais te poser une question.  
- Vas-y.  
- Connais-tu Damon ?

Sa question le désarçonna. Il ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, et parut hésiter avant de répondre.  
- Ahem… Oui, en effet, je le connais… Pourquoi ?  
- Je pense que c'est ton frère. Je me trompe ?  
- Bella ! grondais-je. Je la trouvais indiscrète, aujourd'hui.  
- Oui, effectivement, c'est… mon frère.

Quoi ? Damon… est son frère ? Le sombre inconnu que j'avais rencontré le soir où Bella est arrivée ? Mais… Pourquoi Stefan ne me l'avait-il jamais dit ?  
- Et tu n'a pas l'air de le porter dans ton cœur, continua Bella, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Il est ici ? Tu l'a… vu ?

Bella hocha la tête, et les yeux de Stefan semblèrent s'assombrir.  
- Et… Je pense que tu n'es pas de cette époque… murmura-t-elle en louchant sur les objets qui ornaient la pièce.

Le regard de Stefan suivit son geste, passant de la malle à la dague, des pièces florentines au coffret à bijoux. Puis il se perdit au loin…  
Et Bella ? Que savait-elle d'autre ?  
- Je… Oui, tu as raison. Je suis aussi vieux que ces souvenirs.

Cette phase me fit l'effet d'un choc. Je mis quelques secondes avant de m'en remettre, pour poser une question qui me brûlait les lèvres.  
- Mais, Stefan… Si tu n'es pas un humain… Qu'es-tu ?

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Parce que j'ai du retard à faire oublier, pas de menaces aujourd'hui. Voilà.  
**

**Bonne semaine à vous**

**Trekker21  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Un secret dévoilé

**Hello ! **

**_Eh oui, je ne suis pas morte ! Et j'ai ENCORE du retard... Désolée est mon deuxième prénom... :p_**

**_Alors, dans les awards 2011, je décerne le prix de la plus grande patience à :_**

**_-Priyangani, la pas super fan ! ;) _**

**_-BrunasseLucile, l'impatiente qui voulait la suite !  
_**

**_ -Vampire girls 211, intéressée ! _**

**_- Audrech-du-28, la seule anonyme !  
_**

**_- Helimoen, La plus enthousiaste ! _**

**_-Vampire-marie, qui aura un mini POV de Stephan. Sache que ma fic est plus axée sur la relation Bella/Damon que sur la nature deuz deux frères. _**

**_-Hp-drago, qui se moque de Damon ! _**

**_-Aelita48, la plus courageuse (je ne lui fait même pas peur !) _**

**_-Emichlo, avec sa review simple, mais efficace !  
_**

**_-Ptit coeurfragile, La plus mimi du psoeudo  
_**

**__Breeeef... Place à la suite ! ;)  
**

* * *

_Bella's POV_  
Elena avait ouvert des yeux ronds. Malgré moi, je lâchais la bombe, sans vraiment savoir si j'avais raison.  
- Tu es … Un vampire ?  
- Bella, ne dit pas de sottises !  
- Elena ! Bella, tu as raison, je suis un vampire. Mais… Comment connais-tu notre existence ?  
- Eh bien… J'ai… eu un petit ami vampire.

Ramener à la surface ces souvenirs douloureux que j'ai eu du mal à enfouir me fit pleurer. Durant le vol qui me conduisit ici, je m'étais préparée, pour laisser Edward et sa famille de côté. Je voulais aller de l'avant, tout gommer. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas aussi facile que prévu… Pourquoi pleurais-je maintenant, alors qu'il ne voulait plus de moi ?

Après le moment de silence pesant, Stefan reprit la parole.  
- Quelle sorte de vampire ?  
- Parce qu'il y a… plusieurs sortes de vampires ?  
- Les « vrais vampires » et les « faux ».  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je suis un « vrai » vampire. Un qui brûle au soleil si je ne porte pas cette bague de lapis-lazuli. Qui a besoin de dormir et peut se blesser.  
- Les « faux » vampires, ont les yeux dorés s'il sont végétariens, rouges lorsqu'ils se nourrissent de sang humain. Au soleil, ils brillent comme des miroirs, et n'ont pas besoin de dormir.  
- C'est ça. Et leur venin transforme les humain par simple morsure.  
- Tu veux dire ?  
- Pour être un vampire comme moi, il faut un « échange » de sang.  
- Stefan… murmura Elena qui venait de retrouver la parole. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu soies un vampire ?

Et Stefan nous raconta tout ; sa vie, sa transformation. La femme qu'il avait aimé, l'ancêtre d'Elena. Son amour pour les deux frères. Sa transformation, et celle de Damon. La dispute, et la mort de Katherine. Puis le duel entre lui et son frère, et leur mort. Pendant son récit, Elena se collait plus près de lui, et il avait une étincelle dans les yeux qui indiquait clairement la joie d'il éprouvait de ne pas être rejeté par elle. Puis, je décidais de les quitter discrètement, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Je rentrais alors, car je savais que Stefan raccompagnerait Elena plus tard. Les voir ensemble provoqua une nouvelle crise de lames. Et dire que Edward et moi étions si proches… Et dire que j'ai flanché, tout à l'heure, alors que je m'étais promis de ne pas montrer à Elena à quel point j'étais encore affectée par le départ d'Edward…

***

Stefan POV :  
- Damon ! Je sais que tu es là !

Je l'appelais depuis cinq minutes, lorsque je le revit enfin, adossé nonchalamment à un chêne, derrière moi.  
- Alors c'est vrai… Tu es ici….  
- Il t'en a fallu, du temps ! Et je suis sûr qu'on t'a aidé à le deviner.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?  
- Tu me manquais, petit frère !  
- Damon !  
- Nan, je plaisantais… Je suis à la recherche des jolies filles…  
- Tu as intérêt à laisser Elena tranquille !  
- Le sosie de Katerine ? Oh mais ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse ! Du moins, plus maintenant…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Je préfère les jolies brunes…  
- Bella ! ne t'avise pas de la toucher !  
- Ce que tu peux être possessif, petit frère ! Tu as déjà Elena !  
- Si jamais tu leur fais du mal…  
- Mais je n'en ai pas envie ! ça va même être plus facile de les approcher, maintenant qu'elles sont au courant de notre secret…  
- Elles vont te fuir comme la peste !  
- Ou pas… Bella a l'air d'en connaître beaucoup sur les vampires…  
- Tu ne l'auras pas. Elle mérite une vie normale.  
- On verra ça, frérot. En tout cas, j'ai été très heureux de te revoir !

L'ironie perçait sa dernière phrase. Avant que je n'aie pu répliqué, il avait disparu, et un énorme corbeau s'envola au loin.

* * *

**Bon, ben, pas de menaces non plus, parce que... Heu... C'est Noël ?**

**Trekker21, dit aussi Owlceltlou.**


End file.
